justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
It’s Not Unusual
(DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1965 |dlc = December 18, 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 34 |dura = 2:21 |nowc = Unusual |from = album }}"It's Not Unusual" by was featured on as a downloadable track, but was made unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song was also planned for , but it was later scrapped. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a male singer. He has dark brown hair, wears a pink Hawaiian shirt with blue and bordeaux accents which slightly exposes his chest. He also wears dark red pants, and white shoes. Remake His glow has been removed in the remake. Also, his outfit is darker, his skin is brighter and his face is less visible. Background Original The background is a red old-fashioned stage. Crazy fangirls (which can be seen chasing the coach before the song begins and after the song ends) are seen cheering from multiple directions. Stage lights can be seen cycling throughout the background. Remake In the remake, the crowd now appears throughout the whole stage and are seen farther from the stage. The stage lights do not stay on for the whole routine. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4: Point to the right with your right hand and slightly face towards the left. Gold Move 5: Put your hands on your lips and put them upwards, like you are giving a big kiss. Unusual gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 Unusual gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Unusual gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Unusual gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups It's Not Unusual appears in the following Mashups: * Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Jailhouse Rock * Livin’ la Vida Loca * Rock Lobster Trivia *'' '' was released on December 18, 2010 as a downloadable track alongside Kung Fu Fighting, Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), Nine In The Afternoon, Chicken Payback, and Crazy Christmas. *'' '' is the first routine to feature sound effects, in this case, the sounds are the fangirls. The second is Mahna Mahna. *'' '' does not appear on , although the dancer appears on the PAL box art. *In the preview video, the video is out of sync with the audio.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z99ryazN8nc *This routine features the famous Carlton dance from . *Two ladies from the crowd of ladies look similar to P2 from Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) and Proud Mary. *When the dancer goes onto the floor, his hair turns red. Similar effects happen with other songs, but it is less noticeable. **This is because of the brown-red gradient on the dancer's pants. *This is one of the five songs from that did not also appear in , alongside Should I Stay Or Should I Go, Come On Eileen, Spice Up Your Life, and Crazy Christmas. Gallery Game Files Unusual cover online.png|''It's Not Unusual'' Unusual pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Unusual jd2 menu.png|''It's Not Unusual'' on the menu Promotional Images Unusual_promogameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Unusual beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Unusual beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Unusual beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Unusual beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Others Unusual background 1.png|Background Unusual jdnow hair glitch.jpeg|Hair turning red in the remake Videos Official Music Video Tom Jones - It's Not Unusual (HQ Audio) Teaser It's Not Unusual - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Just Dance 2 It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones HQ Choreography Extraction It's Not Unusual - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) It’s Not Unusual - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs